


Half Truths, Half Lies

by akaashixbokuto101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship - SakuAtsu, FakeDating AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, ex to lovers au, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101
Summary: Osamu tells Atsumu a half-lie that turns into a half-truth.Or the one where Osamu finally has had enough of his brother's meddling in his life.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: 1 Generic Haikyuu Faves - akaashixbokuto101, Miya Four Week 2021





	Half Truths, Half Lies

“Never again ‘Tsumu!” Osamu yells unto his phone as he helps in the closing of his own store, Onigiri Miya. At least he thinks he’s helping. He’s been stuck wiping down the same table for the last ten minutes as he screams at his brother on the phone. The rest of the closing staff of Onigiri Miya just throw him an amused look every once in a while as he wipes the table angrily while screaming choice words on the phone. 

“What do you mean never again? The guy told me you guys had a great time!” Osamu can hear Sakusa in the background where Atsumu was, telling him to keep it down. 

“ _ He  _ had a great time! He wouldn’t stop talking for the entirety of the date!” 

“He told me that you guys were planning on going out again!” 

“He would think that because I couldn’t really get a word in edgewise. Every time he pauses, and I think I can finally say something, he opens his mouth and starts talking about his stupid hair, his stupid hairdresser, his stupid skin, and so on. I stopped listening a quarter into the date and just stared outside the restaurant! He didn’t even notice. He  _ just kept talking. _ ” Osamu stresses the final words of his rant to his brother hoping that he could feel Osamu’s urge to just duct tape the guy’s mouth. 

“How would you say that the second date isn’t happening then?” 

“That’s easy.  _ I’ll _ just block his number and make sure that  _ you  _ block his number and ignore him until the fucking world ends.” Osamu was seething.

“Boss, we’re done cleaning up, you should go home as well.” The staff interjected and Osamu turned to them in surprise and lifted the phone off his ear for a moment to talk to them. 

“Oh, oh right. Good work today!” 

“Good work today!” 

Osamu resumes his conversation with his brother. “‘Tsumu, please just stop setting me up with people.” 

“But I have Omi-kun now! I want you to have someone too!” Osamu really doesn’t understand his brother’s logic sometimes, but he knows that in this particular case, no matter how annoying he can be, he was just trying to help. In his own way. In his own fucking stupid way that makes Osamu want to strangle him until he would just mind his own business. 

“I can be happy even though I don’t have someone ‘Tsumu.” 

“That’s what I felt too! But then Omi-kun happened!” 

Osamu rolls his eyes, “Stop bragging about your relationship for one second.”

“Okay, I found this guy.” Osamu sunk into the chair near where he was when he heard those words, once again, come from his brother’s nosy mouth. 

“No.” 

“Hear me out! You can never find what you’re looking for if you don’t put yourself out there ‘Samu!” 

“I don’t want  _ you _ to put me out there anymore.” Osamu sighs and thinks of the next words that would come out of his mouth, “Besides, I’m already seeing someone.” 

“What! I don’t believe you! You’re just saying that because you don’t want me to set you up on a date again!” 

Well, he has a point, and Osamu wonders if his brother got smarter, he just got dumber, or it was the stupid twin telepathy thing that everyone’s been saying that they have. “No, it’s true. I just didn’t want to tell you because we’ve been keeping it a secret.” 

“Hmmm?” Atsumu still sounded suspicious over the phone and normally Osamu just doesn’t care what his brother thinks of him, but he just doesn’t want another date fiasco like the last one. “Why did you allow me to set you up on a date last time then?” 

“What part of keeping it a secret did you not understand? Stupid ‘Tsumu! Did you ever wonder why none of the dates you set me up with never really worked?” Osamu sighs dramatically for show. He knows that his brother is smart sometimes, but with the right dramatics and tugging of heartstrings, he can be quite gullible. “You made sure they were decent guys right?” 

“They were.” Atsumu hums as he thinks what Osamu said through, “Is that why you kept making up excuses on why they were not the right fit for you?!” 

Success. Osamu pumped his fist in quiet celebration. 

“Yes.” 

“So, who is it?” 

Oh no, not success. Osamu tried to rack his mind of a random name he can think of just to fool his brother, but he knew that once his brother hears a name, he would want to meet the guy. By then, Osamu would be faced with another set of problems as to how he would find a guy to pretend to be his boyfriend with that actual name. No use in finding someone to pretend since his brother is an overprotective piece of shit, he would want to ask Sakusa to use his resources to do background checks on the guy.

“‘Samu? Who is it?” 

“It’s Suna.” Osamu’s panic spilled the first name that he could think of and he panics once more on how he would handle this situation after. 

“Sunarin?!” 

“Atsumu, fucking keep it down. I’m trying to read here.” Sakusa’s voice came through crisp and clear through the phone, making it obvious that they were very close to each other. Osamu grimaces as he thinks that Atsumu might be calling him while snuggling with his boyfriend. Disgusting. 

“How? When did that happen?” 

Osamu racks his brain trying to think of an explanation with his word vomit. “It happened in high school. We just never really wanted to tell anyone because we weren’t sure where the relationship was heading.” Osamu felt his heart crack a little during his explanation. He wasn’t lying, he knew he wasn’t. He just wasn’t telling Atsumu the entire truth. 

“And you never bothered to tell me?!” 

“What part of wanting to keep it a secret do you not get? Stupid.” 

“You’re the stupid one! I’m your twin brother! We’re supposed to tell each other everything,” and Atsumu did. Osamu was the one who didn’t uphold this promise between them. 

“That’s why I’m telling you now.” Osamu sighs, “Look, I had a really long day and I need to lock up the store. I’ll talk to you soon alright?” 

“Okay. Stay stupid.” 

Osamu snorts, “Stay dumb asshole.” 

…

Osamu’s hand hovered over Suna’s name on his phone, trying to gather the courage to actually hit the call button. He knows he should tell him what he had said to his brother just to warn him and to possibly ask him to keep up an act. 

Osamu groans thinking of the possible scenarios that could happen. The worst one would be that Suna was actually currently dating someone right now. Osamu’s heart skips a beat at that thought. What would his reaction be if he actually finds out that Suna was dating someone? He breathes and just clicks the call button. 

It rings. Once, twice, on and on, but no one was answering. 

Osamu tried again, and still, there was no answer. He glanced at the time. It was almost midnight, but knowing Suna, he would still be awake during this time. Maybe he really didn’t know Suna anymore. He can’t recall the last time they even spoke to each other. Maybe he was asleep. Osamu decides to just try again tomorrow morning.

…

The next morning, the phone was what woke Osamu up. It wasn’t an alarm. He knew that. He put someone else in charge of opening the store ever since he decided to extend the open hours to at least give himself some time for himself. 

He reached for his phone and blearily squinted through his sleep-blurry eyes to read who was calling him at, he peeked at the digital clock on his bedside table, six in the morning. He groaned at how early it was but was cut short when he finally read the caller id. 

_ Suna Rintarou. _

He sat up quickly and cleared his throat a few times to try to clear the groggy quality to it and answered the phone, “Hello?” It seemed that he did not succeed in clearing his throat. 

“Sorry did I wake you up?” Suna’s voice felt nostalgic. 

“Yeah, you did.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Should I call again later?” 

“No. It’s okay, I’m awake anyway.” This was awkward. They can both feel it, and Osamu hates it with every inch of his being. 

“Sorry. I was so sure that you would be awake since you usually open up the store.” 

“Ah yeah, I stopped doing that a while back. Atsumu told me that I should just get someone to do it for me since I was spreading myself too thin.” 

“Hmm. He was right.” Suna pauses, “Speaking of Atsumu, he called me up last night and we had a pretty interesting conversation.” 

“Fuck.”

“Hmm, I guessed that.” 

“I am so sorry Rin.” Osamu heard Suna’s breath catch on the other end of the phone and he wondered why. “I wasn’t really thinking and Atsumu was being annoying and your name was the first thing that popped into my head. I really meant to call you first before he did, but it seemed that he got to you first.” 

“I saw your missed calls on my phone when I woke up so I assumed you were going to ask me to go with it. Don’t worry, I did,” Osamu lets out an audible sigh of relief and Suna laughs. “I was so tired from training yesterday and your brother burned my ears off whining about why we didn’t tell him, and how he thought we were the worst best friends in history, before switching to if I hurt you he will kick my ass.” 

“I am so sorry about my stupid brother. I guess it was not a wrong decision that we kept our relationship before a secret huh,” Osamu joked in a lighthearted tone. 

“Was it really? If it was not a secret, then your brother would have kicked my ass a long time ago.” 

“Suna,” Osamu’s breath hitched at Suna’s words. Suna was the one who wanted to keep their relationship a secret. They both know this. There were plenty of arguments about this in the past, but at the end of the day, Osamu wanted to make Rin comfortable with their relationship. When it broke down, Osamu couldn’t turn to anybody, because no one knew about it. He had to push through every day with a fake smile. It was a good thing that he only saw his brother at least once a week only or else he would have had a hard time keeping the facade up. 

The only person who noticed it was Kita-san, but that was, of course, because he was Kita-san. You could never really put anything past him. But he never really said anything about it. He just observed Osamu and visited him more, bringing food that his grandmother had made. He never pried, he was just there. 

“Osamu, are you free this weekend?” 

Osamu blinked in surprise at the change of tone in their conversation, “Uh, yes? I have a self-imposed day off on Saturday.” 

“Okay. I’m heading to Osaka this weekend to visit you.” 

“Okay?” Osamu’s train of thought was not fast enough to catch up with the speed of the conversation. 

“I’ve got to go now or else I’m going to be late for training. You still live at the same place right?” 

“I do.” 

“Okay, see you then.” 

“See ya.” 

The call ends, and Osamu spends a few seconds staring at the call log on his phone. 

Suna was coming here this weekend. 

Suna was coming here this weekend to visit him. 

Suna was going to take a day off his very busy schedule to come here this weekend to visit him. 

His head cannot wrap itself around the thought, so it does what it does best during these types of situations. He compartmentalizes it leaving it to worry for another day. 

…

The weekend comes faster than Osamu expects, and he regrets leaving it to worry for another day. He had a late-night once again the day before, staying even later in his store and experimenting with new flavors of onigiri that he completely forgot about the time. He woke up on a Saturday with his phone ringing once again. 

He blindly grabs it and answers, “Hello?” 

He hears a sigh on the other end of the phone, “Oh. You were just asleep.” 

He sits up quickly as he realizes who was calling. “Rin?!” 

Suna lets out a small laugh on the other side of the phone, “Yes, it’s me. I’ve been standing outside of your apartment for 10 minutes.” 

“Oh!” Osamu swings the blankets off him to get out of bed, “I am so sorry. Just wait a moment.” He fast walks towards his front door and unlocks it. He was still holding his phone to his ear when he opened the door and was assaulted by the sight of Suna in his casual clothing, with a small gym bag swung unto his shoulder. Osamu knows that he will never get over how beautiful Suna looks, and right now, it was just making it more obvious to him. 

Suna just stands there shocked with his phone still held to his ear. Osamu doesn’t know how long they just stared at one another until Suna’s eyes swung down to Osamu’s body, and Osamu is reminded that he was just in his pajamas, shirtless. 

Suna smirks at the sight of Osamu getting flustered while getting into Osamu’s apartment. “Good morning.” 

Osamu rolls his eyes at Suna’s teasing tone. “Whatever. You know where everything is, I’ll just put a shirt on.” 

“You really don’t have to. I like the view.” 

Osamu’s cheeks get even darker as he mutters, “Shut up,” before heading into his room. 

They both settle into the kitchen as Osamu prepares breakfast. He turns to Suna and asks, “Have you eaten yet?” 

“No. I took the first train in and didn’t have time to eat.” Osamu just turns back to his refrigerator to take more food out. “I’m sorry if I woke you up though.” 

“It’s fine. I just stayed out too late at the store last night since I figured that I have a day off today.” 

“That kind of defeats the purpose of a day off.” 

Osamu lets out a laugh. “It does, doesn’t it?” 

There was silence after that. There were often silences when they were together even before, but they were comfortable silences, where they can just bask in each other’s presence. Where they were wrapped in their own world, but they were still next to each other, but this silence was stifling and awkward. It felt like they both wanted to say something to fill it, but at the same time afraid that they would say the wrong thing.

“Osamu.” Suna starts and Osamu doesn’t bother turning around to face him, choosing to focus on making them breakfast. “I’m sorry.” 

Osamu froze for a second before resuming what he was doing. “What are you sorry for, Suna?” 

“Everything.” 

“Everything, huh. That is a lot of things.” Osamu sighs, trying to release the tension that was causing his shoulders to tighten, but with no luck. “Does that include our relationship then?” 

Suna slams his hand on the counter. “No, of course not!” Suna pauses to calm down as Osamu peeks at him before turning back around once again. “If there are things in life that I would never ever regret, being with you is one of them.” 

Osamu’s hand is shaking, but he refuses to turn around. He refuses to look at Suna’s expression as he says these things with a soft voice. He made the mistake to look at his face as he was saying things in that soft voice before, and it broke his heart. He wants to distance himself as far as possible because he doesn’t know what will happen if he lets himself want it again. “Then what are you saying sorry for Suna?” 

“I’m sorry for giving up on us. I’m sorry for making you keep our relationship a secret, even though I know you were dying to tell your brother everything. I’m sorry for not keeping my promise, Osamu.” Osamu grips the spatula and the panhandle he was holding tight and he stares so hard at the wall in front of him just trying not to cry. He hears Suna stand up from where he was sitting and head over to where he was standing. 

“Suna.” He says with a rough voice.

Suna turns off the stove and gently unwraps Osamu’s hands from the panhandle and spatula. “I know there is a huge possibility of you hating me forever, and I would understand. But I know that I would also never forgive myself if I didn’t take this leap of faith. You made that leap a long time ago and it’s time I do the same.”

“Suna.” 

Suna smiles sadly at Osamu’s use of his family name and places a hand on Osamu’s cheek. “I love you Osamu. I do. I loved you before and I still love you now. I loved you even when I knew I was breaking your heart and I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I gave up. I am so sorry that I got overwhelmed and gave up on you. I hope you can forgive me and give me another chance. You don’t have to accept me right away, but at least let me prove to you that I’m serious about it this time. Let me grovel at your feet.” Suna can see Osamu’s eyes water with every word that comes out of his mouth and he lets out a very small smile and leans in to rest his forehead against Osamu’s. “Please call me Rin once again.” 

“Rin.” Osamu starts crying as he grabs Rin’s shoulders to bury his face in his neck. Rin does the same to him and Osamu can feel tears as well on his neck. Rin was always a quiet crier. He doesn’t shake, sob, or shudder. He’s just quiet and you won’t even notice that he was crying until you see the tears coming out of his eyes. 

“Please, Osamu, give me another chance so that we can start over.” 

“I love you Rin.” Osamu just says, “It was so hard without you. I know you never really stopped loving me and I believe you. I could see it in your eyes that night. It was incomprehensible for me that what was coming out of your mouth was so different from what was showing in your face, but when you said that you were tired,” Osamu sighs as he remembers that night, “It showed in your face that you were. You were tired. It didn’t matter how much you loved me, because you were tired.” Rin tightens his grip on Osamu, afraid that he was going to disappear, but Osamu gently leaned away from him. “Let’s do it.” 

“Hmm?” 

Osamu pecks Rin’s lips, for the first time in a long time. “Let’s start over again.” 

…

They decided to stay in that day and just talk over their relationship with one another, while also catching up with everything they missed in each other’s lives while they were separated. 

They were not all the way there yet. There were still awkward silences that weren’t there before, but they both knew that they were getting there and there was no need to rush. Their peaceful day, however, was cut short by a phone call. 

“Sorry, Rin. One of my managers called saying there was an emergency.” 

Rin shrugs in reply. “It’s fine, it’s what comes with going out with a business owner after all.” 

“You do know I’m not rich, right? I’m still in debt from putting up the store.” Osamu informs him teasingly.

“I thought Atsumu helped you put up the money for it?” 

“He did. He helped me by using up all his first sponsorship money in one go. I got so mad at him when I found out, and I’m still paying him back in onigiri apparently. The ass won’t let me pay him in cash.” 

Rin laughs, “Can I come with you?” 

“Sure.” 

…

Saturday morning was not a busy day for Onigiri Miya. Most of their customers were from the buildings around them and they didn’t have work during the weekends. So from the outside of the store, he can already see Atsumu and Sakusa sitting on one of the booths. “Ugh. I should have known.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Atsumu likes terrorizing my staff and sometimes they give in just to get it over with.” 

Atsumu sees them as soon as they step in, and surprise colored his face when he saw who was with him. “Sunarin!” 

Osamu’s manager approached him, “Sorry boss, he was getting annoying.” 

Osamu just waved away his apology, “No, I’m sorry that you had to be accosted by my stupid brother.” He walks on to accompany Sakusa on the booth while Atsumu and Rin caught up with each other using insults about their previous game.

“Hey, Sakusa. Why are you guys here?”

Sakusa shrugs, “I couldn’t stop him even if I tried.” Sakusa eyes Rin, “I was so sure that you were just lying. I thought you were just saying all that about dating Suna just to get your brother off your back. I couldn’t blame you though. Atsumu overheard my phone call with Motoya this morning.”

Osamu raises an eyebrow at that, “Okay?”

“Motoya was just telling me of how Suna, who is notorious for sleeping in on weekends, was seen up and about so early with an overnight bag with him. Atsumu, overhearing that, quickly assumed that he was heading here to you.” Sakusa shrugs, “I was so sure that you were lying about all that dating him thing so I tried to stop him, but it seems that my efforts were all in vain.”

Osamu lets out a snort. “Thanks for at least trying Sakusa.” 

“What are ya guys talking about?” Atsumu and Suna slip in next to their respective boyfriends. 

“How you barged in on my day with Rin.” 

Atsumu sputters, “I wanted to make sure that you weren’t lying to me!”

“So you still didn’t believe me after all that I’ve said to you?” 

“You barely said anything at all!” 

Osamu just shrugs and Rin leans in to whisper in his ear, “Do we tell him the whole story about us?” 

“Nah, just skip that and just tell him the high school things.”

Rin stares at him, “Are you sure?”

Osamu smiles, “I’m sure. After all, I don’t want my stupid overprotective brother to kick your ass.” 

Rin smiles, “I’m fine with it, you know. I wouldn’t mind. I know I deserve it.”

“And I’m saying I don’t care. We can tell him in the future, but for now, let’s just enjoy this.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you notice the switching of Suna's name from Suna to Rin in Osamu's thoughts and through his words, I did this in purpose to signify something.
> 
> Thank you so much to my betas, [Tris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydistriss) and [Kiyomi](https://twitter.com/Kiyomi_tried), who caught all the grammatical errors that I made while writing this half-asleep. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
